


Lust

by Mislav



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Irene have some fun. Nothing but a raw smut. Het. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Sherlock characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This is just a raw smut, nothing else. No plot, no emotions. And it's James/Irene story. Don't like, don't read. It takes place somewhere early in season two.

James thrusts hard into her, feeling of her moist walls tightening against his shaft making a trail of shivers go up his back, a moan escaping his lips. His fingers move up and down her long, magnificent legs, his fingers pressing hard against her warm pale flesh, every touch making an ache spread from his fingertips through his whole body, causing him to harden even more. Irene's responses are nothing more than breathy sighs and silent, pleasure-filled moans, her body heaving with arousal at the feeling of James's body being pressed against hers, his hard cock moving in and out of her sweet cunt, his fingers lustfully touching and grooping her legs, thighs, breasts. James is watching her naked body as he is moving in and out, her bare breasts, her flawless skin, her beautiful face. Pure lust in his eyes is searing into every part of Irene's body, making her clit throb and sending a trail of shivers go up her throat. Every muscle in her body is tensing in preparation, her chest moving up and down followed by her heavy, erotic breathing. She thrusts up with her hips, providing more friction for both herself and James, making a rush of pleasure go through his body. James, in return, reaches down there, groaning at the warmth, his hand nibbling the flesh around her clit.

"Fuck." That is the only word that escapes Irene as she leans her head backwards and licks her ruby red lips, feeling a pleasure ripping through every single muscle in her body and heat spreading through her thighs as she comes, warm cum dripping out of her as the heat and passion between the two of them reach the maximum.

"Irene" is the word that escapes James's lips as he comes, giving her two more hard thrusts as he cums into her, pleasure taking over his senses, body, and mind, intoxicating smell of Irene's juices burning through his nostrils.

Their bodies remain pressed together, he still inside of her, both of them resting against each other, like on some unspoken command, waiting for the next round.


End file.
